Training Time
Training Time is a new show by AB. Plot An organization named S.C.Y.T.H.E. (Strategic Code of Yellow Tactics and Hallux-like Efficiency) meets on Jupiter. They defend the solar system from the worst villains. But the most powerful villains team up to make T.E.R.R.I.F.Y. (The Evil Revenge-seeking Renegading Illegal Federation against Yellow) and destroy lots of parts of Jupiter. S.C.Y.T.H.E. recruits some superpowered students to train in the organization while the adults use their energy to repair Jupiter. Characters Evan BaBaccaManGuy (Awesome Betterhero) Age 14 Origin There was a forbidden piece of music called Wipe Away that was rumored to wipe anyone's mind that heard most of it. A girl with earmuffs was secretly trying to play it in a toxic waste chamber. A flood happened and combined with the toxic waste to turn the music 75% into gas, and turned the girl into a piece of life. The flood flowed on. Awesine Bacca was coming home from school on a car. The car crashed into a runaway car. The mom survived, but Awesine died the millisecond the flood, the life, and the music came in touch with his body, turning him into a living, solid piece of music. Powers *Turning intangible *Turning invisible *Sonic screams *Wiping the minds of anyone *Flight *Shooting music notes that damage intangible beings Weaknesses *Louder music Carla DeRatcliffe Age 10 Origin Carla disguised herself as an adult man to be a scientist working with plasma. A disease kept striking people that worked in the lab, eventually killing them. Eventually, Carla was the last scientist. After 5 days, she turned a cloning chamber-in-process into, well, something else. She put all the bodies in there, activated the machine, and it vaporized the bodies. This was the opposite of Carla's expectation. The machine started shaking. Carla had to run to live. She turned around and ran, but she tripped. The floor started melting, and Carla fell into the basement as a piece of the floor found it's way into her ear. Right before she hit the ground and died, she floated. She found that she had superpowers. Powers *Flight *X-ray vision *Laser vision *Forcefield creation *Electromagnetism manipulation Weaknesses *Not very skilled with electromagnetism *If the piece of the floor is removed from her ear, her powers will be almost completely gone Dorothy Jukilp Age 17 Origin Dorothy was a very good singer. She was entered in a singing competition, and kept winning competitions until it was a 2-person competition. The opponent won, but it was suspected that he cheated. She kept being called and highly expecting that the opponent cheated, then getting sent back and lowly expecting the opponent cheated. Her thoughts changed completely a bunch of times, which made energy that was detected by Uranites.The Uranites used this energy to build a special helmet. This helmet kept sucking brain energy from Dorothy the more it was worked on. Dorothy was dying. Eventually, Dorothy's grandma found the problem, so Dorothy went to a secret base on Uranus where the helmet was being built. The Uranites easily overpowered Dorothy, but then Dorothy used Uranus energy to gain temporary fighting skills, and flipped all over to the helmet. She pushed the head Uranite down, and put on the helmet. It gave her all of her brain energy back, but Dorothy's fighting skills quickly vanished. As Dorothy left Uranus, Uranites zapped the rocket, altering the helmet and giving her sound powers. Powers *Sound conversion *Sonokinetic combat *A bit of vibration emission *Limited healing Weaknesses *She gets pretty upset when someone sings better than her J (Ship) Age 20 Origin Woke up in a lab, not knowing where he's from. Powers *Enhanced senses *Enhanced strength *Enhanced speed *Hovering *Electricity *Enhanced agility *Enhanced intelligence Weaknesses *Blacks out when wet *Slows down if too cold *Catches on fire if he's too warm *Electricity makes him go wacky If you want to join, follow the format. Episodes *Powers Unite: Part 1 *Powers Unite: Part 2 *That's Just Cold Category:Series Category:Cartoons